


High School Reunion

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Prompt: @superseejay721517 - It’s the reader’s high school reunion and people are still being jerks. Dean or Jensen happens to be in the same bar and comes over pretending to be her boyfriend to make her feel better.





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another of my WIPs that’s just been sitting there. Based on a request I received a million years ago! I wrote this, with the intention of making a series. But I’m not sure if i’ll continue it or not. It’s been sitting in my WIPs for AGES. I’ve never been to a reunion, of any kind. If your in my past, you can just…stay there. For the record, I wanted to call this F*ck Those Girls From High School, but apparently that’s “inappropriate”.

A high school reunion is something most people look forward to. The excitement of seeing old friends, old flames, relieving the “good old days” gone by. The thrill of seeing how people ended up in life. What happened to the star quarterback? Or the head cheerleader? Did the kid who bullied you finally get their comeuppance? Is the smart kid now running a Fortune 500 company? But then there were those who dreaded the reunion. Because school was never kind, people were never kind. And the thought of returning to those times seems like something you should avoid altogether. Y/N felt that way but went anyway. Why? Her best friend encouraged her to go.

_“Y/N! You never know, you could have a blast! And you’re not the same as you were then. You look different, you’re more confident. And everyone is older, wiser. I’m sure it will be better than it was before.” Lana stated with excitement over the Skype call. Lana was Y/N’s best friend. They had met online through their love of writing and quickly became the best of friends, disregarding the fact they lived an ocean apart._

Y/N scoffed to herself, remembering their conversation from weeks before, as she sat alone at a table in the banquet hall hosting the reunion. She nursed her drink, grateful at least for the open bar. She glanced around the room, seeing her old classmates laughing and mingling. No one had approached her or talked to her. She was an invisible wallflower. The only difference being the lack of hate-mongering bullying from years gone past. She wasn’t worthy of remembering, or so it seemed.

Y/N downed the rest of her drink in a hurry, determined to leave in a haste. She came, she saw, it was time to go. At least she can say she had the courage to show up. As she stood to leave, her attention was drawn to a high-pitched voice squealing her name.

“Y/N? Is that you?!” The shrill voice asked. Y/N cringed at the sound, closing her eyes in frustration at her luck.  _Please don’t be Amanda. Please don’t be Amanda._  She thought to herself as she plastered her best customer service grin and turned to greet the source of the noise.

“Amanda!” Y/N feigned excitement. “How are you?” She offered her best impression of glee.

“I’m fantastic!” Amanda chimed, her white teeth glistening in the low lighting of the hall. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.” She continued her tone dropping. Here we go.

“Oh?” Y/N acted surprised. “Why is that?”

Amanda scoffed, rolling her eyes as two other women approached, flanking her. “Well, you never really were one for being social. You were always awkward and distant.”

“Hmm…well I guess that’s changed.” Y/N tried to remain upbeat. These women had tormented her constantly in school. The popular trio, uncomfortable by the quiet outcast. Y/N was desperately trying to find an out.

“I doubt that.” One of the other women, Glenda, muttered. They continued with their venomous tirade. Y/N was growing increasingly uncomfortable under their ministrations but refused to be seen running away. She wanted to appear strong, let them know they couldn’t affect her anymore, even if they were. She began to think excusing herself to use the restroom might be her only out, and she could sneak out of the event after. As she was about to speak up, another voice rang in her ears, deep and sensual.

“Hey Sweetheart,” the man said, placing a hand on her back and leaning into peck her cheek. Y/N turned to see who would dare assault her before her heart jumped to her throat and froze in place.  _Is that…_ ”Sorry, I’m late.” He smiled sweetly at her before turning to address the three women.

“Hi!” He smiled brightly, switching the glass in his hands to offer a shake to Amanda. “I’m Jensen, Y/N’s boyfriend.” Amanda looked him up and down, her jaw hanging open as she reached a shaky hand toward him. Jensen shook each of their hands before placing his hand back on Y/N’s back.

“Jensen Ackles?” Amanda asked in shock, her eyes flitting rapidly between him and Y/N. A strange expression grazed her face.  _Like a monkey doing a math problem_. Y/N thought, lowering her head to hide the grin that was spreading in response.

“Excuse us for a moment?” Jensen asked, guiding Y/N back to the table to sit. He took the chair next to hers, turning it so as to face her directly. He smiled at her before remembering the glass in his hands. “Uh, here,” He said, placing the glass on the table before her. “I figured you could use a refill.” His smile never wavered as he watched her, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

Y/N was nervous, unsure of what had just happened. Jensen Ackles, one of her favorite actors from one of her favorite shows, just showed up at her reunion and out of everyone, decided to talk to her.  _But why though? And why was he here? And…wait a minute…did he say ‘boyfriend’?_ Y/N decided, with her liquid courage, to be playful and appear confident.

“So,” Y/N began, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smirked and sipped at the new drink. “I may have had a few too many so far.” She set the glass down, turning her body towards him. “But, remind me, when did we start dating?” Jensen bit his lip as he glanced down, letting loose a hearty chuckle, before looking into her Y/E/C eyes once more.

“Right,” He said, smirking, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. “I sort of overheard the exchange with those women and you seemed to be looking for an escape.”

“Hmm,” Y/N hummed, nodding in agreement. “Yes, excuse me, but my handsome and famous boyfriend needs my attention. You understand…” She laughed, a blush starting to tinge her face. Jensen’s green eyes flitted over her features, taking in the subtle crimson, and decided it was a good look for her. “So,” She sat up straighter, becoming more serious. “What  _actually_ brings you here?” She sipped at her drink, eyeing him over the rim of the glass.

“Ah, yes…well,” Jensen began, mimicking her straightened posture and adjusting the lapels of his sports jacket. “I met this lovely woman a few weeks ago. Big fan of the show.” Y/N nodded in understanding as she listened. “And after talking to her, she mentioned she had a friend who was also a big fan. This friend of hers was nervous about attending a reunion and after talking we decided it would be cool if I showed up, met her, helped her out.” He shrugged as if to imply it was no big deal. Y/N nodded in understanding, feeling a pang of jealousy.  _He was here for someone else. Of course, he is…idiot!_

“So, who’s the lucky lady?” Y/N asked, acting casual as she finished her drink, perhaps a little too quickly, and not going unnoticed by Jensen.

“Ah, well,” Jensen said, reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a photo. He smiled at it before offering it to Y/N. She took the photo reluctantly. Maybe she could be helpful and point him in the right direction. At least then she could go home. As she looked at the photo, she was shocked and confused. The image was of herself, from a Skype call with Lana. Lana’s picture in the bottom corner of the printed screenshot, smiling with two thumbs up.  _Lana. Remember to kill her later._

Y/N sat, staring at the photo, nearly forgetting that Jensen sat waiting for her. “Yeah, I kind of stared at it for a while too.” He said to her, a slight blush on his face as he bit his lip. Y/N went completely red, bright and obvious. She looked from him to the ground, to the table. She wasn’t sure what to do or where to look. Jensen reached for the photo and returned it to his pocket, giving the jacket a light tap as if to confirm the photo was safely tucked away. Y/N fidgeted nervously. She bowed her head, tucking her hair behind her ear, and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Her face burned hot and she couldn’t manage to look at him.

“So,” Jensen broke the silence, dipping his head to try and meet her eyes. She lifted her head slightly to look at him through her lashes. He looked out to the floor and the throng of people dancing. “Would you like to dance?” He asked, raising a brow. He stood then, offering his hand out to her. She bit her lip and placed her hand in his, standing to join him on the floor.

Jensen led Y/N to the middle of the floor through several couples dancing. He kept smiling back at her with excitement and charm. Y/N was sure her face would burst into flames at any moment. Jensen stopped within the crowd and pulled Y/N to him. Her right hand in his left, his hand on her waist, hers on his bicep, a formal distance between them. Jensen noticed how stiff her body was. He was determined to make her relax and enjoy the evening. He smiled and joked, moved her this way and that, until she was laughing and smiling, her body relaxing in his hold. She asked for a drink then and Jensen led them back to their table. He noticed her sipping and glancing around the room nervously.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jensen asked, a huge grin on his face. “Maybe get a bite to eat?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Y/N said, her smile as wide as his own. He bit his lip then as he stood, once again offering his hand to her to lead her from the hall.

“I’m parked over here.” Y/N said, pointing over her shoulder.

“I’m over here.” Jensen pointed to the other end of the lot. “You could ride with me and I could give you a ride back to your car.” He offered. Y/N agreed with a soft-spoken ‘okay’, before following him to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, closing it shut behind her, before walking around the back of the vehicle to the driver’s side. He climbed in and started up, smiling over to her before pulling out of the lot.

They stopped at a drive-thru, getting a couple burgers with fries before Y/N gave directions to a nice place to park on the outside of town. They sat on the hood of the car, eating, talking, and laughing. Y/N was surprised how natural it felt and how much she was genuinely comfortable with him. She tried to keep herself level-headed. Just hanging out…with Jensen Ackles. She still didn’t believe it herself. And it was hard to convince herself it wasn’t a date when it felt like it, and the butterflies in her stomach didn’t help her case any.

“Wow, it’s late!” Y/N said, glancing at her phone. She hadn’t realized they’d spent so long talking. “I’ve probably taken up enough of your time.” She laughed, hopping off the car.

“Yeah, you probably have work tomorrow.” Jensen agreed reluctantly, walking to open the door for her. She smiled at him, biting her lip and failing miserably to hide her blush. Jensen beamed in response, closing the door before climbing in the driver’s side. He drove her back to her car and offered to follow her home, make sure she got there okay, seeing as how it was late and all. He denied to himself that it was because he was reluctant for the night to end.

As Y/N pulled into her driveway, Jensen parked along the curb, hopping out of his car to escort her to her door.

“Thanks for tonight, all of it.” Y/N smiled, the rose vibrant on her cheeks. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, me too.” He nodded in agreement. “We should talk again, soon. I could give you my number. You know, just if you ever want to talk or something.” He was kicking himself in his head. Smooth. Y/N giggled a little and nodded, offering her phone to him. He smiled, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he entered his information into her phone and handed it back to her. “So, uh…goodnight.” He offered, smiling one last time before turning and walking back to his vehicle. Y/N entered her house and closed the door, leaning her back against it as she let out a squeal of delight. She looked at her phone, his contact information there. She clicked on the message and typed a quick note.

**_Goodnight, Jensen._ **

Y/N bit her lip in excitement and saw a message from Lana. She immediately opened Skype to call her best friend…and thank her.


End file.
